vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Vault of Vaheria
The Vault of Vaheria is a secretive institution whose purpose is the collection and storage of artifacts pertaining to the occult, the unknown, or of some historical significance. The organisation is managed by Elpha Vaher yet despite the name is not owned by the Crown of Vaheria, and is instead owned and run independently. The vault was founded in 2012. Purpose The motto of the Vault of Vaheria is 'Nunquam Satis'. The official mission statement is ''to ensure all security protocol standards are met and the security of artifacts is maintained at all times. ''The vault combines items from real history, fictionality and mythology, with many artifacts having unique powers; as such the vault is a repository for these items so as to prevent their use as weapons. Layout Over the years as the collection expands so too does the vault, most recently being in April 2019, when the depth and floor space of the vault was nearly tripled. Space is at a premium in the Vault of Vaheria and placement of artifacts within the vault is seemingly random; however this is not strictly so - some items do not "like" being next to each other and so must be placed where they are most "comfortable". Locating artifacts with conflicting interests next to each other sometimes produces negative effects, such as potentia outbursts within the vault. This is easily remedied by translocating one item to another part of the vault. Security The Vault is located within a labyrinth, itself located somewhere within a staircase labyrinth. The Vault has relatively few defences from intrusion, instead relying in its difficulty to find as a deterrent. The Vault has incredibly thick, reinforced walls, and the only obvious physical entrance/exit is a large round Vault door. Teleporting to the vault is possible should you know the geographic location to teleport to, and portals also allow for travel in and out. There have been occasional thefts due to the relatively lax security, the vault's main protection from outside forces being its unknown location. Despite the name it is not known if the Vault actually exists in Vaheria itself. Use of magic is severely limited inside the vault due to the high levels of interference from the various artifacts all in close proximity to each other. As such there are no protective wards in place and instead the vault is protected by a series of enchanted crystals embedded into the perimeter walls, which need occasional recharging. The notable exception to this is the protective sigil surrounding Elph's heart, which prevents people from getting close to it. Affiliations There is a sister-site known as the Arcane Archive, which houses the extensive library of occult books that are not required to be kept in the Vault. The more dangerous and unique books are always stored in the Vault of Vaheria. It is known that the Vault was heavily inspired by the Vatican Secret Archives. Gallery OHMSSVHS.jpg vault1.jpg vault2.jpg Vault3.png Vault4.png Vault10.png Vault17.png Vault15.png Vault7.png Vault6.png Vault8.png Vault9.png Vault11.png Vault12.png Vault13.png Vault14.png Vault16.png Vault18.jpg Vault19.png Vault20.png Vault21.png Vault22.png Vault23.png Vault24.png Vault25.png Vault26.png Vault27.png Vault28.png Vault29.png Vault30.png Vault31.png Vault32.png Vault33.jpg Vault5.png Vault.png Category:Places Category:Archives Category:Institutions